bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Bomberman 5
}} Super Bomberman 5 is the last Bomberman game released for the Super Famicom. It was released in Japan in 1997. Story Planet Bomber was a peaceful place until one day when the evil Terrorin appeared. He entered Bomber Penitentiary and released the Criminal Bombers from their cells. They agreed to help Terrorin to help conquer the universe in exchange for their freedom. When Bomberman heard of this, he and Black Bomberman set off to defeat the Criminal Bombers and stop Terrorin's evil plan. Gameplay Super Bomberman 5 is a non-linear game. The player must defeat all enemies on the stage to clear it and, after doing so, several portals will appear. The player can enter any portal they choose. Each portal will take them to a different stage and along a different route to clearing the game. If the portal that appears is golden, it leads to a new stage. If it is purple, it leads to a stage previously completed. The player can use these color coded portals to work on reaching 100% completion for their file. This game is unique in that it brings back a lot of elements from the previous four games in the series.The world map displays similar maps for the first four worlds that are identical to the ones from the first four games of the Super Famicom series. Each stage in one of the old worlds uses old sprites and music from said game and contains a lot of nostalgia for the die-hard Bomberman fan. The fifth world has all new stages. Worlds World 1 (Bomb World) *'Enemies' **Propane World 2 (Fortress World) *'Enemies' **Bakudan **Senshiyan World 3 (Carnival World) *'Enemies' **Kierun **Bakudan World 4 (City World) *'Enemies' **Pakupa **Kinkaru World 5 (Flower World) *'Enemies' **Yoroisu **Kierun **Pakupa World 6 (Belt) *'Enemies' **Kelbin Boss B **Bomber Woof **Kotsetsu **Honey World 1 (Magnet World) *'Enemies' **Mr. Moai **Hell Magnet **Shocker World 2 (Base Golem World) *'Enemies' **Shocker **Zippo **Fiber World 3 (Carnival World) *'Enemies' **Flop **Nemunemu World 4 (Factory World) *'Enemies' **Robo Egg Boss D **Bomber Baron and Bomber Dave World 1 (Swamp Attack) *'Enemies' **Dragonfly World 2 (Firestorm) *'Enemies' **Dash **Crimson World 3 (Deep Sea) *'Enemies' **Jellyfish World 4 (Pyramid) *'Enemies' **Matango World 5 (Winterland) *'Enemies' *Pygmy *Korobokkuru World 6 (Battleship) *'Enemies' **Dash **Roboido Boss C **Bomber Pirate, and Subordinate Bomber World 1 (Primitive Period) *'Enemies' *Omajin *Uggho Caveman World 2 (Edo Period) *'Enemies' *Red Round Runt (drop bombs after using a teleport jutsu) *Blue Round Runt (they jump over explosions) *Green Round Runt (they throw shuriken) *Perrin World 3 (Modern Period) *'Enemies' *Pettan (turn bombs into items using their hammers) *Skunpew (releases fumes that ignite when hit by explosions) World 4 (Super Future Period) *'Enemies' *Doronpa *Psycho Man (2HP, reverses Bomberman's directions with sonic blasts) Boss E **Bomber Muscle Boss F **Iron Bomber Boss D **Baron Bombano World 1 (Train Station) *'Enemies' **Jumper World 1 (Carnival World) *'Enemies' **Bat **Camera World 1 (Magnet Base) *'Enemies' **Egg **Snake Egg **Mecha Bomb World 1 (Toy World) *'Enemies' **Doll **Clock World 1 (Factory World) *'Enemies' **Tractor **Gear Wheel **Gear Round **Blue Worm **Eye Blob Gallery Super Bomberman 5 Manga.jpg|Manual scan of the story Category:Bomberman Games Category:Main Series Games Category:Super Bomberman Series